The Broken Past
by RavageTheSavage
Summary: Seven years ago, the region of Unova was threatened by an undercover enemy. When all seemed lost, four Pokemon appeared and saved the region. Now their sons and daughters are chosen by inheritance to continue their job. As their mission is disrupted by the foe, they soon find out that the fate of Unova doesn't belong to them.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Animus

My eyes are fixed on the gaping hole. It seems to go on forever, stopping when it reaches the world's core. I know that cannot be true though, as it is frightfully cold. Finally, after a year of traveling, I have made it here. My friend, Hopias the Chimecho, floats beside me, her bright yellow eyes emitting a strong aura of determination. We stare at the giant hole, not exchanging any sounds between us.

"Are you sure we can do this?" I ask, shivering from intense cold. I wonder how she manages to keep the heat from leaving her body. You never know with psychic type Pokémon.

Hopias rests her gaze on me. I suddenly feel warmer. "Since when were you the worry-full one on the team?" I hear her warm, soothing voice ask, "We don't need to fight. Our mission is to get in and out. Verition and Amicus are doing their jobs; we don't want to return to them with nothing."

I nod. I definitely don't want to let Amicus down. "Besides, your part fighting type. Ice types shouldn't be much to you," She adds.

But I'm also part grass type. Then again, I am fast. I shiver again. I look over to Hopias, who is staring into the chasm once more, her eyes fixed on the grassy forest at the bottom.

I wish I could just run home with my tail between my legs. Bright, grassy home. Warm home. I shake my head. If I ran now, the entire Unova region would be frozen. What happened to that courageous, fun-loving Breloom I knew a year ago? He seems so distant now. The one here to-day is just a giant paranoid freak.

I sigh. Giant Chasm looks more humongous and scary than I expected. Part of me says "Run away, go home, play some hide and seek," while another says "You need to do this, or the world will be frozen eternally." A fight will take place here today. Maybe it's just in my body.

"Animus? Animus?!" I hear Hopias' voice call.

I shake my head, awakened from my thoughts. I turn my gaze to Hopias. She displays a grin on her face.

"You're frightened, aren't you?" She asks, sweet as honey.

I nod. The plan seemed easy. Now that it is time to face the chasm, it seems mere impossible. Verition made up the plan; he does have two heads after all. I wonder if he and Amicus are alright. They could have succeeded in their mission by now. I lay out the possibilities that could happen on their side. They're probably alright. They are both, on their third stage of evolution after all. Lucky them.

"I asked you a question. It's rude not to answer," I hear Hopias say, a tone of annoyance carrying with her voice.

I blink. I do this on a basis of three times a day. So Hopias says. I will just be mentally lost in my own dimension. Verition calls it a gift. I, along with Amicus, say it's a curse. While doing this, I forget where I am. And it has a habit of happening when we are in a battle.

"Sorry," I say with a sheepish glance at nothing in particular, "What was the question again?" Now she'll burst, like she usually does when I do this.

Hopias simply smiles. "Have another daydream? What was this one about?" She asks, a flash of playfulness passing her eyes.

"Magical rainbow ponytas," I reply with a grin.

She laughs, a sound of high-pitched ringing mixed with her voice. It is so easy to make her laugh. I do it a lot too; her laugh is of the most beautiful things. She wipes a tear from her eye with her tail.

"I asked you…" Hopias hiccups in mid-sentence, making her laugh even more. Once you get her like this, it's hard to make her stop. I fight the instinct to laugh with her.

After what seems like an hour, she finally stops. I'll try not to do that again. We have limited time.

She lets a big gulp of air inhabit her lungs, and then slowly exhales. "I asked you…" She pants in between each word; taking in impossibly large breaths each time. "Are you frightened?"

I look down at my feet. "No," I lie.

Hopias grins. "Don't lie to me," she says playfully, "Or do you want another tickle attack to befall you?"

I open my eyes wide. I should know not to lie to her. She is psychic, after all. "Please, no!" I plead.

Hopias nods, obviously a little disappointed. I don't like to make her sad. It always feels like something is being drained from my body when I do, though I can never exactly pin point what. Possibly friendship? I shiver. It pains me to think we are being drawn further apart by the ties of friendship. Hope maybe? I nod in my mind. One of the things that draw me to a new day is her laugh.

"Well then, hotshot. If you're not afraid, I dare you to jump into the chasm," Hopias says, grinning. I smile. I dig my feet into the ground, and I get into a wrestling stance, ready if she tries to knock me into that frozen place.

"I'd like to see you make me," I say, new energy flowing through me as if I am a machine being powered up.

She stares at me suspiciously. "You know that will be quite easy for me to do," she warns. Her body starts to glow a light shade of pink. She's getting ready for a psychic attack.

Oh snap! This will not end well. I forgot about her psychic attacks. Again. I smile as a new idea creeps across my mind.

"Oh, yeah," I say, "I dare you to move me. Physically."

Hopias frowns. Yes!

I've won! She seems to consider something.

"I have an idea," She says in a expressionless tone. I brace myself for an attack. I close my eyes.

"Catch me if you can!" I hear Hopias say in sing-song voice. I feel an attack lift me, and slam me against the ground. I open my eyes. That caught me off guard. I see her body shoot down into the chasm.

I smile. Usually I would be angry. I scramble to my feet, and bound to the nearest rock on the side of the chasm.

"Wait up! You got a head start!"

[Author's note] **Well, this is the story I've published. I'm honestly quite nervous of what others think of it. But I'd love to see some reveiws, them be positive or negative. Let me know if I should change anything. If you want my completely honest opinion, I actually think it's horrible. I'd like to see if anyone thinks otherwise.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Myst

I pace around my small, cold room, a multitude of thoughts circling around my head. I've waited for 15 years. How much more time will I have to wait? I grunt in frustration, the sound echoing across the walls of the clean, dome-shaped room. How will I go away unnoticed? Kyurem may not be a psychic type, but he can sense me enter and leave the Giant Chasm. Maybe this was a trait shared with all mythical Pokémon? I shake my head. No, I doubt myths such as Moltres can.

I sigh and look at my feet, which are bright yellow, and separated into two talon like toes. This shouldn't be too hard. All I have to do is lie to Kyurem. Tell him I'm going on a trip to find berries. But then again, how long might this take me? Six to twelve months? What kind of excuse could I use for that!?

I hear a rolling sound at my doorway. I lash my tail in annoyance. She always interrupts me when I'm deep in thought. What a chatot she is.

"What is it, Rolsia?" I try to keep my voice calm. Turns out she notices anyway.

"Don't talk to your friend like that," I hear her squeaky voice say from behind me, "And with your back turned to me too. Have a grudge against me or somethin'?"

I don't answer. There's no need to. She always hops to her next sentence, giving me no room to answer. But only me. I guess she is still jumpy from learning I'm a psychic type, not an ice type. What a lovely conversation that was.

"So, why ya here? You said you would be here for about 3 minutes. Turns out ya meant three hours," She says at lightning speed. I replay the message slowly in my head. It's humorous when she sounds like this. She sounds like a pachirisu.

Has it really been that long? I turn around, giving off a sheepish aura as I stare at the spheal's radiant, lavender tinted eyes. Her face is transfixed with a mischievous grin. She is quite cute, honestly. But that grin… it always makes me think she is about to do something horrifying. Which she does. On a basis of 14 times a week. This also means two times a day. And every 12 hours.

"Sorry," I say, grinning, "I finished eating, so I assumed I could leave."

She gazes at me curiously, tilting her head to the left, as if she were a lilipup. What a multitude of Pokémon this girl is.

"Really?" She asked, her eyes like flame burning through me, "You didn't even touch your berries. That trick's the oldest one in the book. Unless you ate it _mentally,_ as you say."

I grimace. Why did I say that? Why not "The pecha berries were poisoned"? Or "Hey, I need to go on a six to twelve month mission, I have to go"? Wait, the pecha berries, poisoned? I stand there for a bit, the only sound is water dripping from a stalactite from somewhere far away. I grunt under my breath. My thoughts are near obliterated. Pecha berries _cure_ poison, not induce it. It would be extremely hard to poison one. And what kind of excuse is revealing my secret oath to Ami-.

"Er… Myst? You okay?"

I shake my head, snapped out of my psychic trance. That's what I hate about psychic Pokémon. Visions. Trances. They don't leave me alone.

"I-I'm fine," I stammer, my head no longer facing Rolsia. Does she suspect me? I stare at the wall, my eyes expressionless. Of course, my eyes are always closed. Such is normal for an abra.

I sigh. I would rather not have these thoughts ping-ponging around my skull. It really wasn't my decision. 15 years ago, I made an oath to a Pokémon named Amicus to free one of his friends. I didn't really listen to it all. I missed the part that was most important. And psychic types don't break their oaths.

"Ya sure?" Rolsia asks me sweetly, "You were mutterin' somethin' just now."

My mind is filled with waves of shock. I said that out loud? About the pecha berries? I look around the room frantically for no exact reason. What if she heard my oath? My hand tightens into a fist, and I squeeze hard. It usually makes me feel better.

An eerie wave of silence strikes the room. I start sweating. I feel Rolsia observe me. Every detail. Every movement. Every breath. I tighten my grip further. I hope she does not find out. I loosen up a little as I remember Rolsia only figures things out 17% of the time. I wonder how a highly intelligent Pokémon like me got to be her friend. She's a sphere, I am not. She is ice blue, I am sunlight yellow. She is dumb, I am highly intelligent.

"Come on. You're not totally A.O.K. I can see it in your eyes," She says, aiming on riddling talk to get me to speak. She isn't very good at it, have to admit. I tell her she is brilliant because… it's a very cold situation.

I open my mouth to speak, but she races onto her next sentence, and talks with such speed that it doesn't even look like her mouth moved at all. Perhaps it didn't. I can almost see this vision fading.

"Oh…" she starts up. I wonder if she was supposed to hold that 'oh'. She would be horrible at music. I smirk. She would sound like a netted dolphin.

"Are you still shocked about that attack?" She asks. It seems to be an effort to talk slower for her; must be some kind of wacky human disorder. So everyone calls them. Pain suddenly grips my heart. I see something. It is blurry, and I can get shots of blue and white everywhere. The vision shifts and waves as the blue glows a radiant indigo colour.

The vision disappears in a bright flash of pink light, and my room is once again in the focus of my psychic eyes. This was the second time today. I have these visions every once in a while, though, they don't get any clearer like most psychic visions. Last time this happened was at dinner; when I left for my room. And every time I see them, they get more and more frequent.

I stare at Rolsia, though I cannot see her. She just, isn't there to my mind's eye. What could those visions mean? Again, I would rather be a cheerful grass type, or an ice type so I could be similar to Rolsia. But no; psychic type is the best type to be these days. Maybe these visions are a disorder too.

I flinch as a gust of frozen air hits my face. I shiver. "W-which attack?" I stammer, the words coming out as a soft whisper. I pray that Rolsia thinks my vision was a state of shock, a frozen embrace filled with fear.

"What do ya' mean?"

I lash my bright yellow tail in annoyance. I feel like screaming at her. Tell her to get a significantly improved brain.

"You know," I start, trying to force my voice to trade for a low tone, "We have that one with the Breloom and Chimecho 7 years ago, the one where I was attacked, the one six years ago, another three years, the one six months ago, or the one last Monday?" There could be more. I've lost count.

I wonder why Pokémon even bother attacking this place anymore. Most of them face a death like no other. Pain. Blood. The screams… and most of all, it was chilling to the bone. Only the Breloom came close. I grimace at the memory of that bloodcurdling cry. The agony in her voice. The sorrow the hung around the area like fog. All those lives lost. Because of their greed and selfishness.

"The one where you were attacked of course," she replies. She rolls here cute and innocent eyes, as if I'm the most oafish creature on the face of the planet.

Of course. I am oafish. That attack would put me in the most shock. I grunt, and turn my glance to my arms, both bandaged in a sling. I am ever grateful that the Vaniluxe, Verition was there. If he wasn't… perhaps my breath would escape from my body. To the point of death.

That was the point where I was forced to swear an oath. An oath that meant betraying Kyurem in the process. To gift Animus freedom. To lock Kyurem away for all eternity. For 7 years, I have prayed it would never find out.

Of course, I can not explain my fears to Rolsia. She's too immature. She will not be able to handle it. So I tell her the first thing that passes my mind. A mere joke. She will take that in fine.

"No," I say, a smirk breaking across my face, "I have been afraid of something though. I've been having dreams about…" She strains her eardrums to hear me.

"Magical rainbow ponytas." We leave it at that.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Rolsia

I laugh. That one always gets to me. It never gets old. I flicker my eyes open, and gaze at Myst's face. I quit laughing when I realize Myst isn't laughing with me. Not even smiling. Just a hollow, emotionless skull.

I put on a disappointed frown. He's no fun anymore. He was loads of fun. Until 15 years ago, when he started baring those bandages. It's almost as if they scared him for life. Wait. They did scar him for life. Skin-wise. We used to feel the wind pass our bodies as we flew down giant ice slides. We used to play pranks. Then get found by Kyurem. Then we would get sent to quiet time in a corner by Kyurem. Myst never wants to do anything anymore. All he does is eat, and sit in this frightfully hot cavern of his. He doesn't even sleep! Wait, he's always sleeping.

I long for him to open his eyes. I wonder what colour they are. Blue? Brown? Green? Purple? Rainbow? Red?

I swear a joltik climbs up me spine. That would be… creepy. Speaking about creepy, why do humans call it that? Creepy pasta. I mean, I wonder if a human has ever made creepy pasta about pasta.

I frown. I come up with the most creative ideas! Me! With a spine! Imagine that! I'd love one; it's annoying rolling around everywhere.

Myst clears his throat, almost awkwardly as he shuffles over to his next set of words.

"Well," he begins. He stares at the corner of the room, as if he doesn't want to meet my gaze. "Since you're done storming with your words, are we able to move on?"

He says this to me friend-like. But is you listen to his "accent" with a sharp ear, you discover that he's not really talking to you. He's talking to the sender. This means him.

"What'd ya want to do?" I ask, half not expecting to receive an answer.

He shrugs, unsure. "Well, I was going to take a trip to the cavern entrance, to give the guard something to eat. But, I haven't eaten either, have I?"

"I think you should eat," I stare at him. Is he hiding something from me? "Before you starve," I squeeze into the sentence quickly.

He stares into a void of nothingness. Great, he didn't hear that. Let's hope I don't have to freeze his face again.

"I think I'll get some food for myself, and the guard. That way, I can hit two birds with one stone," he remarks, catching me off guard. I didn't expect him to speak for another five or so minutes. Based on the other times he's "zoned out".

I suddenly feel small. Well, smaller. I feel like the walls have collapsed, as a draft enters the room. Myst shivers slightly. I ponder if Myst just replied to my idea, or completely avoided it.

Light enters my eyes as I think of a reply to Myst's reply to my question. Maybe it wasn't a reply. Eh. Who cares?

"Can I accompany you?" I ask Myst desperately.

I observe him clench his fist. Obviously not, but I still anxiously wait for an answer.

He sighs, a wave of water vapour emerging from his mouth. "No."

I press my ears against my head, disappointed. I stare at Myst. He's so mysterious. Randomly brought here by Kyurem. Keeps his thoughts to himself. He's not even and ice type. All Pokémon in the Glacialis tribe are ice types. He's Kyurem's right-hand too. Maybe left. Wait… did Kyurem lose a hand then? Perhaps he just thinks he's better than everyone because of that. Perhaps he's just showing that side to me now. After I've known him for 7 years.

My mind races as I think of multiple ideas. I wear my best "pretty please" look.

He simply stares at a non-existing object above my head.

When I realize he isn't noticing me, I form a pair of crystal clear ice goggles. They effectively make my pupils appear larger. I call this my: "Meowth in goggles" face.

He doesn't even glance at me. Well, perhaps he did, but he sees through psychic vision. Meaning he could possibly be gazing at the wall behind him.

"I said no. And by no, I _meant it_," he says with a slightly annoyed tone in his voice.

I frown and force my goggles to evaporate. I record his tone and replay it back at him.

"Fine. Be that way. Go feed the stupid guard. I don't care."

He nods dismissively and teleports in a quick flash of pink energy.

I experience my round light blue and white furred body burn in slight anger. He just left me here. As if 7 years ago, I vanished. Poof. Disappeared from existence. Out the window. Gone. I was only three. Myst was a five-year old. Sure he was older than me, but we had lots of fun.

Now I'm just like every one else. I don't really exist in his tiny brain.

I sigh, and roll backwards to escape Myst's dome shaped room.

I then make my way through the blizzard cold tunnels of Giant Chasm's cave.

I roll myself into the mess hall. It's a large, arch shaped room, with multiple large, long tables extending down from the front of the room. There is a table for the civilians of Giant Cham, a table for Giant Chasm's trainees; a table for the Giant Chasm's honoured and so on. Me being a stupid civilian, that's picked on for being a beach ball.

I roll over to the food tables, capture a few pecha berries, and eat in an isolated site at the civilian table. I dream of sitting down at the honoured, or at least warrior table.

I perk up my round ears as I overhear a few beartics cracking up about my size. It comes from the warrior table. Then again, I'll never get a place at the warrior table. I'm too weak and puny.

I see Myst walk toward the Giant Chasm entrance. I shut my eyes tight, and make a wish. I hope he'll notice me. I hope we can be friends again. And I hope you can trust me to keep your secret.

**Author's note: I just want to say, that I don't want any reviews saying you were less descriptive than in other chapters. Basically the description of the chapter is based on the character; Rolsia being slightly demented. Just wanted to make that clear.**


End file.
